Georgia Nicolson
Georgia Nicolson is the main protagonist of the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson series. Personality Relationships with other characters Jas Jas is supposed to be Georgia's best friend, although she is quite 'good' at school, whereas Georgia likes a bit of a laugh, no matter the cost. This and many other differences between them causes them to grow apart a bit. They are still 'best friends' though, because it is Jas who she took on holiday with her in 'Then He Ate My Boy Entrancers' and Jas has also seen Georgia naked and vice versa, from the 'Nuddy-Pants Bison Horn Photo Shoot'. Dave the Laugh (boyfriend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) For more information, see Georgia-Dave relationship. Dave's relationship with Georgia is fairly interesting. Georgia first heard of him from Robbie, when he breaks up with her the first time and suggests she see Dave instead. Georgia decides to meet him at the Stiff Dylans' next gig. Jas manages to find out who he is, but in the process tells Dave that Georgia rates him (which, at the time, isn't true). When they finally meet, they actually do have a good time at the gig, and Georgia does think he's a laugh. Dave gets Georgia's number from Tom, who got it from Jas. He asks Georgia out to walk at the swing park. Georgia is only using him to make Robbie jealous, so she tries to avoid snogging him, because she doesn't want to lead him on too far. But when he does kiss her, she finds that she kind of likes it. Slowly, they start dating. Dave treats her very sweetly, and Georgia has to remind herself that he's just a "Red Herring". Eventually, Georgia feels guilty for leading him on and breaks up with him. From then on, Georgia and Dave have "accidental snogs" whilst they are still dating other people. Georgia considers being his "un-serious girlfriend" until he starts dating Rachel. Soon, Georgia turns her attention to Masimo, which Dave doesn't like. Nevertheless, he still helps her with Masimo as her "Horn advisor". After having finished with Rachel, he wonders aloud to Georgia about what do to if he was really meant to be with someone. He tells her that he's talking about her, but Georgia just gets more confused. Dave starts dating Emma Jacobs, and really does try to stay faithful to her, especially after the kiss with Georgia at her camping trip. Emma is his best effort, but his feelings for Georgia just won't go away, and he breaks up with Emma. Georgia and Dave get together at the end of the series. Robbie Robbie is Georgia's first love. Like most first loves they don't end up together. They mostly fall apart because Georgia is younger and immature and she prefers Dave the Laugh seeing has she kisses him even though she's supposed to be with Robbie. They end up breaking up because well they grow apart. Masimo Super hot Italian that catches the fancy of Georgia. Dave the Laugh (he has a huge crush on her but she's fifteen/ fourteen so she doesn't know what she wants in life) helps her get him but then she realizes she doesn't want him and goes back to Robbie. Robbie and her end they break because let's face you don't end up with your first love. Masimo super hot needs someone better. Rosie (friend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) Georgia and Rosie share a similar sense of humor and have a lot of laughs together. Out of everyone in the Ace Gang, Georgia seems to get along with Rosie best. They've had to go through working backstage for the school's production of Peter Pan. On the school camping trip, they shared a tent, and stayed up in a tree talking about boys and watching the rest of their class play rounders (they nearly fell out of the tree when Nauseating P. Green fell on the shower tent and exposed a nuddy-pants Miss Wilson to Herr Kamyer). When Jas started a mini-fire in the five's court and were taken to Slim's office, when Elvis Attwood said the word "arsonists", Georgia thought it was funny how Elvis has more or less said "arse" in front of Slim, and made a point not to look at Rosie in case they started laughing uncontrollably. Jools (friend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) Jools is good friends with Georgia, and is very loyal to her. Georgia sometimes forces Jools to be a lookout for her, but Jools rarely complains. Jools nearly always goes out to town with Georgia, where they go to the beloved Miss Selfridges. Georgia and Jools shared a tent in the eigth book. Ellen (friend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) Mabs (friend, fellow member of the Ace Gang) Wet Lindsay (enemy) Georgia and Lindsay have been enemies since Georgia found out Lindsay was dating Robbie. Since then, Georgia schemed to break them up so she could have Robbie for herself. Lindsay's dislike of Georgia deepens after Robbie breaks up with her. That dislike has actually led to violence, when she tackles Georgia during a hockey game and injures Georgia's ankle. Lindsay is made prefect and later Head Girl at school. She uses her power to bully Georgia when she has the chance. Lindsay thinks she has a better chance with both Robbie and Masimo as she is older than Georgia and more mature. However, to try and discourage Georgia and tear down her self-confidence, she lies to her, saying that both boys find her silly and immature. In Luuurve Is a Many Trousered Thing, Lindsay stops battling Georgia to get Masimo and goes back to Robbie when she finds out he's come back from New Zealand. She acts very girlfriend-y with him, in hopes that they will get back together. But they still remain enemies, as in the last book, Georgia is happy to find out that Robbie has dumped Lindsay again. Birthday and age Georgia's birthday and age have been treated inconsistently. Her birthday is in the fall, in either September, October, or November. In the first book, she says she is a Libra, which would put her birthday in either late September or most of October. But in the second book, when she gets back together with Robbie in October, she says her fifteenth birthday is the following month. She is fourteen at the start of the series and about sixteen at the end. In the sixth book, she says she is sixteen. But in the last book, it's said that she's fifteen. Category:The Ace Gang Category:Characters